Shota Aizawa
Shota Aizawa & Oboro Shirakumo vs. Robber Villain was a battle between, at that time, the U.A. students Shota Aizawa and Oboro Shirakumo against the Robber Villain. Prologue After the Robber Villain managed to slip through his fingers a few days before, a young Shota Aizawa is in lacking self-confidence. His partner, Oboro Shirakumo, attempts to cheer his friend up. He asks Shota what he would do if he ran into the Robber Villain again, to which his friend replies that he doesn't know because the villain's Quirk is a pain for him: if he gets to close, the smoke irritates his eyes, but if he stays away, the smoke blocks his line of sight. Either way, he can't use his Erasure on him. After some thought, Oboro believes he has found the solution to that bad Quirk matchup, and lends his googles from his hero costume to Shota, so he can protect his eyes from the smoke. Days later, while patrolling the streets with the rest of the team, Shota once again encounters the Robber Villain, who had just committed another robbery. Shota immediately engages in combat with the villain to try and stop him once and for all. Battle The Robber Villain runs through the streets carrying a large bag of stolen money. The police try to apprehend him, but the villain constantly expels Smoke through the holes in his body, covering up his escape and making it difficult for them to chase him. Just as he thinks he's reached safety, Shota appears in front of him. Recognizing him as the boy who tried to stop him last time, the Robber Villain aims his antenna at Shota and shoots a thick layer of smoke at him, ensuring that his intervention "ain’t gonna end any different than last time." The smoke completely covers Shota, however, instead of backing away like he did last time, thanks to the glasses that Oboro leant him, Shota is able to continue running towards him, crossing the smoke screen and getting close enough to use his Erasure on the villain and cancel his Quirk. The Robber Villain is surprised to see that he can no longer generate smoke, and, when he sees Shota's eyes, he deduces that he must have had something to do with it. Without stopping to reflect any more on how he did it, the Robber Villain attempts to use the bag of money to crush Shota, but he dodges the attack and calls Oboro. Having heard his partner's call, Oboro pops down from the sky, generating a cloud under his feet to propel himself and jump towards the criminal, whom he knocks out after hitting him hard on the back of the head with his quarterstaff. Aftermath Shota and Oboro tie the criminal up while they wait for the police to catch up with them to take him to the police station. His Purple Highness congratulates both students for arresting the criminal. His actions attract the attention of several civilians who are passing by, and Purple tells his trainees that it's in those moments when they should smile. Oboro smiles without a problem, but Shota only puts on an awkward smile. Purple yells that he still has to work on his smiles, which the civilians find humorous. References Category:Battles Category:Vigilantes Battles Category:Shota Aizawa Battles Category:Oboro Shirakumo Battles Category:Robber Villain Battles